Spotlight
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Jumping on the stripper!Kurt bandwagon. When the Warblers ordered Blaine to attempt to bond with their newest member, he wasn't expecting Sebastian to take him to a strip joint. Especially one where he would meet Kurt Hummel, and his life would change.


A/N. This is based on a gif set that was circulating on tumblr a few days ago. I really shouldn't be starting another WIP, but ah well. Jumping on the stripper!Kurt bandwagon and enjoying the ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Warning: Swearing and guy on guy smut.

Chapter 1

Blaine walked in to the strip club with Sebastian, looking around with wide eyes. He said to his friend 'Sebastian, are you sure we should be doing this?' Sebastian nodded 'You were the one who said you wanted to do something rebellious. What better way to go against your homophobic father then going to a gay strip club? Besides, the best in the business is working tonight. It would be a shame if you missed out on seeing him.' Blaine choked and looked at Sebastian 'You do this a lot?' Sebastian smiled 'All the time, Blaine. Got to get my kicks somehow.' He ran his eyes over Blaine's body and Blaine shuddered; he hated when Sebastian did that. Sebastian grinned and asked 'Shall we get a drink?'

Blaine nodded and Sebastian led him over to the bar, one hand low on his back, an action that did not go unnoticed by Blaine – he shifted, trying to get Sebastian to remove his hand from his back discreetly.

They reached the bar and Sebastian smiled at the barman 'Two beers, please.' The barman nodded and went off, getting a beer each for them and bringing them back. Sebastian handed over the money and Blaine took his beer with a half-hearted 'Thank you.' before turning to the stage to watch. He had to admit, the guy currently on stage wasn't doing much for him. Oiled skin, muscles like he was on steroids, and a cliché fireman suit that he was slowly stripping out of.

Sebastian seemed to notice Blaine's expression and he asked 'Not your type?' Blaine pulled a face 'Too much fake tan. And he's short.' Sebastian chuckled 'Well you're not exactly a basketball player, Blaine. You have a thing for taller guys?' Blaine blushed and pushed Sebastian slightly 'Shut up.'

Sebastian laughed 'Wait until you see Kurt. He should be on next, and God he is like a dream in leather. Mighty fine cock too.' Blaine choked on his drink 'Sebastian! You can't just _say _things like that!' Sebastian looked at him 'What? It's true. You're gay, surely you've seen a cock before.' Blaine flushed bright red and Sebastian scrutinised him 'Oh my God. You haven't, have you?' Blaine glared at Sebastian 'I've seen porn.'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'Blaine, you're a virgin. That's weird.' Blaine frowned 'No its not. I've made out with guys. I just want to wait for the right guy before I give it up. And besides, I've done _some _stuff. I have had a boyfriend before. The fact that I have chosen not to go further than hand jobs until I meet someone I fully trust does not make me weird.'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'Yes, Blaine, it does. In this century, at your age, being a virgin is really fucking weird.' Blaine huffed 'Well maybe I have too much self esteem just to let the first guy I meet stick it in.' Sebastian's eyebrow vanished into his hair 'Oh my God. You're a bottom.' Blaine's glare returned 'Shut up! I don't know, do I? I like the thought of bottoming, but how do I know until I actually do it? Oh shut up.' Blaine continued upon seeing the look of amusement on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply but stopped as the lights dimmed 'Oh, this is it, Blaine. He's coming on, now shut up and watch.' Sebastian was watching the stage with hungry eyes. Blaine turned to the stage with disinterest, watching and sipping his beer.

A spotlight came on the stage, highlighting a lone figure, dressed in tight black leather pants and a white shirt that highlighted all the right places, which was basically everywhere on this guy. Blaine couldn't help but gape, and Sebastian nudged him with a smirk. Blaine huffed, his attention still on the man whose legs seemed to go on for miles. Blaine's mouth dropped open into an unattractive gape as the man's pale chest was revealed to his hungry eyes, lightly toned in all the right places, with a surprisingly attractive trail of hair from his naval to underneath the waistband of those tight pants.

Blaine's drink was all but abandoned as he watched the man on stage move his hips slowly in time with the music as he pushed his tight pants down his long, lean legs. Men were shouting and throwing money on to the stage, but Blaine didn't hear any of them as he watched the pale figure moving with the music. He was vaguely aware of Sebastian talking to him, something about 'his type', but he was effectively tuning Sebastian out as he watched.

Blaine's throat was dry as he watched Kurt on stage, but he chose exactly the wrong moment to take a sip of his beer; he choked as Kurt grasped his tight boxer briefs and shoved them down his legs. Sebastian started patting him on his back, but Blaine ignored him, watching almost hungrily as Kurt shimmied his hips, preening and showing off his perfect body to the audience.

Blaine shoved his way through the crowd and threw a 20 dollar bill on the stage, his eyes focused on Kurt. And for a moment, Blaine swore the man on the stage made eye contact with him, but then it was gone, and Kurt was gone, walking back off the stage, swaying his hips to calls from the men to come back; Blaine surprised himself by shouting with them.

Kurt gave a flirtatious little giggle and walked off the stage, someone coming on to collect his money and his clothes before following Kurt off the stage the way he went. He suddenly noticed Sebastian was by his side again, and he turned to his friend and said 'I need a drink.'

Sebastian chuckled 'Come on, Romeo, you need to cool off.' Blaine allowed himself to be pulled to the bar, where Sebastian ordered two more beers, handing one to Blaine. Sebastian said 'I think I'm gonna go dance for a while. Want to join me?' Blaine shook his head 'I think I'm gonna cool off here for a while. I got a bit hot out there.' Sebastian chuckled 'Oh I bet you did. Suit yourself.' With that he wandered off into the crowd.

Blaine sat sipping his drink for a few minutes before he heard someone sit down beside him. Out of automatic reaction, he turned to see who the stranger was and yet again choked on his drink, because sitting beside him was Kurt Hummel, the man with the legs (Blaine was embarrassed that he'd thought that) that he'd just seen on stage. Kurt looked at him with concern 'Are you okay?'

Blaine nodded, blushing bashfully 'Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just went down the wrong way, I guess.' Kurt nodded and smiled 'I saw you. In the audience, watching. What's your name?' Blaine's blush deepened and he smiled slightly 'I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. You were amazing. I've never seen anything like that before.' Kurt smiled 'First timer? I see your friend here all the time. From what I've heard, he has quite a reputation for sleeping with the strippers. Not really my type, though.'

Blaine frowned at that 'He's not really my friend. He's just this person from my show choir who seems to be trying to get in my pants all the time. It gets kind of annoying, but the boys wanted me to try and bond with him. So here we are. Bonding.' He made air quotation marks.

Kurt gave a laugh and Blaine looked at him 'Your laugh is amazing.' Blaine said, without thinking, and a little flush tinted Kurt's cheeks 'Thank you. You're very sweet.' Blaine shook his head quickly 'No I'm not. I just speak without thinking and put my foot in it and-' he stopped talking as Kurt shushed him gently with a smile 'You're cute, Blaine.' He stood up off his bar stool and held his hand out 'Here, come with me.'

Blaine didn't even hesitate for second, abandoning his beer and standing, slowly slipping his fingers in to Kurt's 'Where are we going?' Kurt smiled 'My dressing room. It's quieter in there. More private.' Blaine didn't miss the implication in Kurt's tone of voice and he stammered 'O-okay.'

Kurt opened a door, led Blaine down a corridor and into another room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Kurt immediately pushed Blaine up against the wall gently, looking down at him as Blaine looked up with flushed skin and lust blown eyes. Kurt smiled and repeated 'You're cute, Blaine.' Kurt dipped his head and pressed his lips to Blaine's gently, causing Blaine to let out a little whimper – he had never felt anything like Kurt's lips against his own.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, flicking out his tongue to slide over Blaine's lips. Blaine parted his lips almost instinctively, allowing Kurt's little pink tongue to slip inside his mouth, and Blaine let out a low whine against Kurt's lips. Kurt let out a little moan and ran his hand down Blaine's body until he reached his crotch, sliding his hand over the rough material of the denim. Blaine's body arched into the touch, his skin feeling like it was on fire.

Kurt smiled and broke the kiss, dropping to his knees. Blaine gasped and asked 'K-Kurt, what are you doing?' Kurt simply pressed a kiss to Blaine's clothed erection as he worked at his belt 'I can't help it. I have a weakness for blushing little fanboys.' Blaine gasped as Kurt started pulling his zipper down, the pressure on his erection lessening slightly. Kurt tugged Blaine's jeans and briefs down in one movement, instantly licking at the tip of Blaine's erection, hard against his stomach.

Kurt took Blaine into his mouth down to the base instantly, and Blaine's hands grabbed into his hair and he let out a loud moan 'Oh, fuck, Kurt.' Kurt hummed around Blaine as he started to bob his head up and down, sucking Blaine deep into his throat every time. Blaine keened and arched his back, and Kurt chuckled, sucking him down deeper. He raised one hand, cupping Blaine's balls in his hand and rolling them slowly in his palm. He pulled his lips off Blaine and looked up at him 'You have a huge cock, Blaine. That's really hot.'

Blaine, with a sudden burst of confidence, smirked 'Yours is better. I almost came in my pants watching you on that stage.' Kurt licked his lips and hummed, taking Blaine back into his mouth again, sucking only on the tip this time, bringing Blaine back into a blushing, whining mess 'Please Kurt, more please.'

Kurt obliged, taking Blaine back down his throat again, down to the base, sucking him deeply. Blaine's hands gripped tighter into Kurt's hair and he panted out 'Kurt, Kurt I'm gonna cum.' Kurt continued to suck him, and Blaine tipped his head back and cried out as he shot streaks of cum down the older man's throat.

Blaine slumped against the wall as he came down from his high. It was only then that Blaine noticed the warm wetness spreading across his jeans, and he realised, with an entirely painful twitch of his oversensitive cock, that Kurt had been jerking himself off, and the warm feeling was Kurt's cum.

Kurt stood up, tucking himself back in his pants before doing the same for Blaine. They kissed lazily for a while. Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips 'That was incredible.' Kurt grinned 'Glad I could be of service. Now, shouldn't you go find your friend, before he gets worried?' Blaine nodded reluctantly 'Yeah. Yeah, I should.'

Kurt laced his finger's with Blaine's again, leading him back out to the dance floor. Spotting Sebastian waiting at the bar, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand 'Thank you.' Kurt smiled and leaned in, biting and sucking on Blaine's neck, leaving him a hickey 'Something to remember tonight by. I'll see you again, Blaine Anderson.' Blaine nodded, his eyes focussed on Kurt's ass as he headed back towards his dressing room.

In a daze, Blaine made his way back over to Sebastian. His friend looked at him with a raised eyebrow 'Where the Hell where you? I got back and you were gone.' Blaine swallowed before saying quietly 'I just got a blowjob from Kurt Hummel.'


End file.
